


Grey Ending

by BlueMoon2002



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/pseuds/BlueMoon2002
Summary: An Oracle without a name holds on to what she has left.
Kudos: 16





	Grey Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I just so happened to find this while going through my older stuff, and figured it was good enough to publish. From what I recall, this was written after I saw a playthrough of Hello Charlotte 2, and before I watched Hello Charlotte 3. It’s been a while since I’ve seen any sort of playthrough, so inconsistencies are my fault.
> 
> Warning for suicide mention.

Even in rest, I held him close. I held them all close.

I carried a weight that was so, so difficult to bear. I carried the weight of memories. I remember living, loving, losing it all. But now, I don’t have to lose anything, or anyone, ever again. Everyone is safe, in this world inside of me.

I hold them close. I hold them all close. Within my body, I keep them safe. I nurture them and care for them, and I love them. I forgive and forget.

At least, I try to.

I keep them all with me. I keep my most precious friends with me.

I keep Magcat close to me. Before my dreamless sleep, I can imagine his soft purrs; I can almost convince myself that I am home, in my bed, under my pure white sheets in my pure white pajamas, and Magcat is by my side, cuddling against me. I can almost feel him in my arms.

I keep Aiden close to me. The memories we share, of pianos and dresses and dolls, will never be forgotten. I constantly remind myself of how I met him: he was Krampus, I was a disappointed little girl; there was chloroform and brainwashing and then he was my friend, and I loved him. I can almost hear the sweet melody of his piano as I slip into my slumber.

I keep Huxley close to me. We may not have been entirely close to each other, but I still keep him here, along with the memories of him. We met when he and Bennett broke into my house. I gave them a promise of shelter and they drank every drop of soap in my bathroom. He laughed and advised me, he cared for me when I was sick. I can almost hear the sound of his breathing behind his mask.

I keep Bennett close to me. I keep all sides of him close; the silly and fun loving side and the cold and snappy side. I hold him close, along with his workers, because we all loved to play games together. I remember sitting by his side as he enjoyed his soap operas, and played his night games with Felix. I watched and I cheered. I can almost hear his laughter, and it soothes me.

I keep Felix close to me. Once upon a time, I loved him, but somewhere, those feelings disappeared. I hold him especially close, because he is the only one who truly understands the ordeal of the TV world. I remember his sarcastic remarks and the caring undertones, along with the experiments that always excited him and therefore excited me. I loved him, but I can no longer let him go. He is my friend. I can almost see the rare smile he spares for me.

I keep Anri close to me. I hold her close, and I forgive her. I know now what she said and what she did, why she did those cruel things. She loved me. I can see that. She claimed me as her friend because she wanted to love me, and she wanted me love her. Her love became twisted, but I forgive her. I forgive her for her failures, because she truly cared for me in the end. I remember her, and I remember our kiss. I can almost feel her lips on mine, kissing me goodnight.

Most of all, I hold Vincent close to me.

He lays in my arms, eyes closed, body unmoving. It’s almost as if he isn’t breathing. But he is. He is here, he is alive, and he is in my arms. It will never be the true Vincent, for the Trial stole his soul data and now it is gone forever, but I still hold him close, and I hold him tight. I lost him once, and I will not lose him again. Instead, I remember the friendship we shared.

I gave him a pair of gloves to help his germophobia. I saved his life when those other students tried to kill him. I talked to him and he talked to me. I miss his stories, I miss his smiles, I miss his laughter. I miss everything we’d ever shared together.

Perhaps I should have accepted his offer to accompany him to the Heavenly Realm. We could have been together, we could have been happy, and none of this would have ever happened. But Frei was right. I was too scared to die, although I desperately wanted to. After everything that followed that night in the forest, I wished to die so very, very much. I would have. I can see it.

Perhaps there is another Charlotte, who clutched the scissors close to her hair and pondered snipping her throat instead. Perhaps there is another Charlotte who didn’t have Aiden there to take the scissors and fix her hair. Perhaps there was another Charlotte who was found dead in the bathroom, scissors bloodied and throat slit, who couldn’t be brought back to life if they tried. No Rewind Points could save her. No Seth could save her.

I miss Seth. I miss Frei as well. But both of them are gone, and I am alone with my slumbering friends. My only friends, my only family. They are here, with me, where no one will ever hurt them again. I won’t let anything hurt anyone again.

Umbrella Man will watch over my world as I sleep. I will sleep, and one day, we all will awaken to a new dawn, to a new world where no one will suffer ever again.

I know that I am alone. My fantasies of a normal life with my friends by my side will never be reality. Perhaps Vincent will never wake up. But if I were to accept it, I would truly die.

And I would never awaken again.

So I will keep oblivion at bay. I will embrace the slumber, I will embrace my fate. I will keep my friends close, and I will protect them. Perhaps there other worlds out there, that I will eat to survive. I will eat and eat. I will keep them all safe within my belly.

I will sleep.

When I wake up, I will hunger.

But for now, I will sleep. I will hold Vincent in my arms. I will hold my friends in my arms.

And I will never let go.


End file.
